1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blood pressure measuring devices. More specifically, this invention is directed to an apparatus for detecting both the blood pressure and electrocardiographic waveform of a living subject.
2. Description of Related Art
The blood pressure of a living subject is typically measured with the use of a cuff that is wrapped around a portion of the living subject. The cuff applies pressure to the living subject and the living subject's blood pressure is measured using a well known oscillometric method, which is based on detecting changes in the amplitude of a synchronous wave pulsation as the pressure applied by the cuff is gradually released.
In certain medical situations, it is desirable to obtain both the blood pressure and an electrocardiogram of the living subject. In order to obtain an electrocardiogram, the electrocardiographic waveform, generated as a result of the action potential of the subject's cardiac muscle, must be detected. The electrocardiographic waveform is typically detected with electrocardio electrodes that are attached to the living subject.
In order to detect both the electrocardiographic waveform and the blood pressure of the living subject, the cuff for measuring the blood pressure and the electrocardio electrodes for measuring the electrocardiographic waveform must be separately fitted and attached to the living subject. The additional time required to separately attach and fit the cuff and electrocardio electrodes to the living subject may be detrimental to the living subject in situations where a rapid measurement is required, e.g., an emergency medical situation.